Make me fall for you
by BlueEye2311
Summary: Austin and Ally are bought from rich family's, but in the story of event Ally's parents are no longer with her so she has to live wit Austin. He falls in love with Ally the moment he sees her and promises to make her fall for him. How will he and will Ally surrender to him ?
1. Chapter 1

**So this first chapter will be short, but it's the intro to the story and yes you have to read it if you want to understand from where I'm coming from!**

Austin-

He's family is pretty rich and he has a sitter named Cassidy. Everyone in their family is blond …. Well only not his father. He has a best friend and his name is Dallas. He knows he has a sitter named Ally and that she has a really bad rep with her parents. He doesn't know much because he had only Skyped with him.

Ally-

Her family is weary rich, but she hates it. Everyone either hates her for that or loves for the same reason. At home it's not better her father just yells at her and hits her, but her mom… at first she tried to stop him, but now she just runs away. She has a brother all she knows is he has a friend that he talks to. They don't talk much all they talk about is 'hi' and bye' not because they hate one another it's because Ally has trust issues and who can blame her. So she doesn't talk much.

**Well about the others you'll find out while reading the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I just had a fight with ' the man' or my dad and it ended with me on the floor passed out. When I woke up I was in a hospital and Dallas was next to me.

"Hi" I said to get his attention and it worked. I looked at him and I sensed that something was wrong. I know I don't talk much, but I am his sitter.

"What happened." I said not letting a emotion slip by, but for real I was panicking in my head.

"Well ' the man ' beat you so bad tis time you needed treatment and mom was so scared she called the police and they arrested him. She had to ride to the office do some work, but she go into an car crash and died. And if you're wondering where we are going to live then the answer is at my friends house. Oh and sis now that they won't be around can you talk more I've missed my sis so much." He hugged me and I hugged back and with that speech I think I can. I mean why not, but it will take time

" Key brother, but it will take time you know!" he looked at me with the funniest shock face EVER so I giggled. And his eyes widened if that was even possible.

*knok-knok*

And with that a blond guy came in and I think that was my brothers friend. And can I say he looks hot.

" Hey I'm Austin."

Austin's POV

"Hey I'm Austin." And as I said that I spotted the girl in the hospital bed. She was really pretty. Not that she wasn't hot, she was ,but that word doesn't suit her, because to my opinion a girl is hot when you only wasn't to have sex or make out with her, but pretty is something special.

"Hey, meet my sis." Said Dallas and wait did he say sister! How am I going to live with her. Oh God help me resist her!

" Nice to meet you." I took her hand and put my lips on her hand. I am a rich kid I have to have manners and now I know how sweet she smells and how soft her skin is. This is not easy…

" You too. My name is Ally and if I'm correct then we will be living with you." She said in her angel's voice.

Ally's POV

Man that boy is so hot and sweat and a gentleman and sooooo cute. Oh man what's wrong with me I just met him.

"Yeah, you and your brother will be staying with us!" as he said that he smiled the biggest smile EVER.

" Brother can you help me pick out some new clothes tomorrow?" I asked with sad eyes and I heard Austin giggle.

"What's so funny!" I pouted and he smirked. He went to Dallas and he whispered something in his ear and my brother was of.

" Ally do you love me?" WHAT!?

" I just met you!" I almost yelled.

"I see.." he's head dropped down in disappointment , but it shot up at the same speed, " Then I will make you!" he smiled and was off.

" What happened!" I mumbled to myself.

Austin's POV

I will make her fall in love with me and that's that…

But why do I want her to fall for me so desperately? All I know is that I want her to love me as much as I….. WHAIT WHAAAA!?

"Love at first sight…" said my sister's voice.

"Oh no! Did I think out laud?!" I have a habit.

" Yup! And don't worry if there is one thing you're good at is making girls fall for you!" she said in her happy voice.

"Thanks?" I said… no more like asked, but she didn't hear as she was running of to some place unknown. Yeah she's weird.

**This is it for the 1th chapter!**

**You can leave suggestions for the next chapters and thanks for reading hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I moved in the house yesterday. Me and Cass became friends instantly and I can fell that she and my brother are gonna be a couple sooner or later,

but don't start thinking that everything is all write sure it's beater, but every night I get nightmares about him and now I'm afraid to go to sleep.

I want to kill myself… I know it's stupid, but now my life has no meaning, yeah sure my brother will miss me, but he will have Cass to comfort him! My mom is dead and Austin about him I don't know…

But I want to end it, end my life cause all I have in my head is the times he hit me…. I just don't want to remember…

Write now I'm at a bridge and when I look down I know I'm not afraid to jump….

I'm texting my last goodbyes to Austin, my brother and Cass…

_My brother,_

_I love you with all my hart and I wish you the best in life, but without being dads beating toy I have nothing to live for, nothing to aim for. You're the best brother any sister can have so plies if you are ever thinking about blaming yourself DON'T. Make sure Cass is fine. _

_Thanks for the memorises,_

_Dead End._

As I wrote it tears were sliding down my cheeks, but I knew I can't stop.

_Cass,_

_Even if we have been friend for a day I want you to know you're my best friend. Your kind, sweat and I know every guy thinks your cute. Take care of my_ _big brother. You'll make a cute couple._

_Thanks for the memorises,_

_Dead End._

One more….

_Austin,_

_I have no idea of what to right, but then I don't know why this is so hard to write… Your fun and I really like your smile. I remember when you first walked in I thought you were the hottest/ cutest guy EVER and when you said you'd make me fall for you I really almost did. I like, like you, but I have to go. I wish I had met you earlier. Keep my brother in control._

_I love you,_

_Dead End._

As I sent them I started slowly moving closer to the bridge….

Austin's POV

I was driving across the town when I got a message. I looked it up. I t was from Ally. Uh Ally even her name is sweat. I opened it and shock formed in my mind.

_Austin,_

_I have no idea of what to right, but then I don't know why this is so hard to write… Your fun and I really like your smile. I remember when you first walked in I thought you were the hottest/ cutest guy EVER and when you said you'd make me fall for you I really almost did. I like, like you, but I have to go. I wish I had met you earlier. Keep my brother in control._

_I love you,_

_Dead End._

Ally don't. ALLY DON'T! I was panicking now and out of an instinct I was driving to a bridge. When I got there I saw Ally's car. I got out and ran as fast as I can and when I saw her she was standing on the end of the brige.

" Ally no!" I yelled.

She looked at me tears streaming down her face.

"Austin.." was all I heard when she dropped….

**Dun-dun-dunn Ally really jumped , but what will happened next…..**

**~blueeye2311 **


End file.
